


Picture It

by Mabari



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabari/pseuds/Mabari
Summary: Various headcanons that can turn oneshots of our favorite Exarch and his beloved warrior





	1. Flash Mob

Picture it: The Crystarium. Both the Exarch and Warrior of light and darkness, like each other. But they are oblivious about it from the other. It's so obvious that the Scions and Lyna decide to do something. Wherein the Scions keep the warrior in town. And Lyna convinces the Exarch to do a flash mob. Since it's not so much a secret the Exarch can sing. Once done they stare each other's eyes. G'raha is slightly embarrassed and the warrior is trying not to jump the Exarch. Till the warrior gets pushed towards the Exarch, and they eventually go on several dates and the song the Exarch used in the flash mob becomes their song.


	2. Lakeland Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warrior and Exarch go on date

Picture it: Lakeland, sun is rising just above the horizon. Both the Exarch and Warrior are laying in the field of purple flowers side by side. Each enjoying the company of the other. Slowly does the Exarch raise a hand to slowly carass the cheek of the warrior. Exarch leans over for a kiss but stops short, before the warrior grabs them and kisses them. Pulling back does the Exarch suddenly ask 'will you marry me?'


	3. Get together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern day version of G'raha and the warrior getting together.

Picture it: Il Mehg. G'raha a famous singer, and the warrior of light a new up and coming dancer. The warrior one day comes in as a replacement for one of G'raha's dancers. Eyes meet from across the stage. It is love at first sight. But they are too shy to tell the other how they feel. Weeks go by and they get to know each more and become the closet of friends. Till one day while performing on stage, one of the stage lights starts to fall, where the warrior is standing talking to the choreographer. G'raha manages to jump and save the warrior in time. But becomes seriously hurt himself. And while at the hospital, the warrior never leaves his side for the two weeks G'raha is in there. And as G'raha tries as he might to get the warrior to go home and get cleaned. The warrior refuses and then explains to G'raha that they would never leave his side. For reasons of they lost those they love before and that seeing him save their live. Reminded them of the times when they lost others, and they didn't want to lose G'raha again. From the fact the doctors didn't know if he would make it, despite his injury's. And from then on did both warrior and G'raha make a promise to never leave each other, and forever remain side by side, even in death do you part.


	4. Sandwiches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL likes the exarchs sandwiches.

Picture it: Crystarium mall. The Exarch is a world renowned sandwich maker. And the warrior first fell in love with the sandwich than the man under the hood. The warrior of light decides to work for the Exarch. But the warrior wanted to make the sandwiches just like G'raha, but fails Everytime. But G'raha doesn't give up. And helps the warrior to make their own type of sandwich that can rival his. And from then on do they come to be known as heroes. And many people believe them to be together, which in the end they are secretly dating.


	5. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL tries to surprise the exarch

Picture it: evening in the Crystarium. The Exarch too distracted to fully notice the low thrumming hum of when the portal activates, that allows the warrior to return to the first. So then the warrior decides that they will try and sneak up upon G'raha to remove his hood in surprise. And as soon as the warrior is within ilms of the Exarch, does he turn around suddenly. And the warrior gets scared by jumping 5 feet into the air and backwards. And try as he might G'raha can't hide his amusement with the smile he has. 'For what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you back so soon my friend?' the Exarch ask. And the warrior just replies back with 'I just wanted to come and see you my love.' 


	6. Found out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior and the Exarch need to lick the door next time.

**Picture it:** late night in the Crystarium. The Exarch and the warrior are at the warriors inn room at the pendants. Both are reveling in the afterglow of their shared time. Words and sweet nothings are exchanged between the two, as they hold each other. (Which they are secretly dating) But suddenly the inn door burst open by thancred being followed by the Scions. Does the warrior forget that they invited them for a small party for the defeat of the last lightwarden. Jumping in surprise by both parties. And thancred sheilding rynes eyes. After a few minutes, do they all sit at the table. And the Scions having 'the talk' with both G'raha and the warrior. But unknown to most but the warrior, us G'raha nervously twitching, about being caught and wondering on how Lyna will see him from now on once when she hears about what happened. And in the end Ryne ask why there was a tie on the door. For thancred trying to sputter out an response. But it's the Exarch that answers first, and tells Ryne that the tie stands for that there is a party only for those who know about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may end up doing a oneshot of this one.


	7. Moonfaire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moonfaire festival brought to the first.

**Picture it:** The source. The moonfaire festival is happening over at Costa del Sol. The warrior gazes upon the festivities with a longing look, wanting nothing but their beloved Exarch with them. Then an idea comes to them and imediately goes back to the first without much thought. And over the course of a few hours does the warrior gather the people and materials to help bring the moonfaire to the Exarch if they couldn't take the Exarch to the moonfaire. In late at night when everyone sleeps, which includes the Exarch after some convincing, does the Crystarium transform into something resembling the moonfaire over on the source. And come morning when the Exarch knocks on the warriors inn door, does he ask why there seems to be festivities going on. Then does the warrior explain, and ask G'raha to go out on a date with them to celebrate the moonfaire with them.


	8. WoL selling tomestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL is caught selling tomestones

**Picture it:** Lakeland. The WoL is on the street corner that leads into the Crystarium. They are selling the latest high tech tomestones phone. Like the vertome for only 39,449 gil. And everything goes well, till they try selling one to a Crystarium guard that is coming around to relieve another gaurd from their post. The guard then ask if they have a peddlers license. And since the WoL doesn't have one, they try running back into the Crystarium towards the Exarch. But before they can get to far, the warrior is caught and taken to the Exarch anyway. And with a heavy sigh does G'raha ask the guard to leave and then tries to explain to his lover, the warrior, that they should have come to him in the first place if they were running low on funds.


	9. Wed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exarch and the warrior on their wedding.

**Picture it:** Late afternoon in the Crystarium. Everyone who knew and know the Exarch and the warrior been invited to their wedding. And as time comes close to the hour they are to be having the wedding neither the warrior or Exarch could be found. The Scions looking for the warrior. And Lyna and thee guard trying to find the Exarch. But no one could find them. Till unbeknownst to the two when they walk out of the tower, with everyone looking for them, do they then rush in a hurry to get dressed since they both forgotten, what they were doing when they decided to take a quick nap in a secluded corner of the tower.


	10. Drunken WoL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A drunk warrior is left with the Exarch

**Picture it:** Eulmore. The warrior along with Thancred and Y'shtola are at the beehive. The warrior having a little to much fun with Thancred. For which they got into a drinking match, to see who could drink the most. The warrior happens to be losing and drunk. So the two Scions decide it's time to leave and take the warrior home. But the warrior doesn't want to leave and acting up. So Y'shtola decides to treat them like a child. And ask the warrior an all important question. 'Do you want to see the Exarch?' and since the warrior and G'raha are dating, they imediately nod their head several times, and by the time they get the warrior to the doors of the tower. They just leave the warrior there with a note. And upon early morning when the Exarch makes his rounds and comes out of the tower first thing. He sees a sleeping warrior on the tower steps, and bents down to read the note, that says 'sorry about leaving you with a drunk warrior.' So G'raha decides that the morning duties can wait and takes the warrior inside to sober them up.


	11. Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL makes G'raha breakfast this time.

**Picture it:** The warrior is visiting their beloved G'raha, after being in the source for two weeks. And it being an anniversary of sorts of when they gotten together after everything that happened with the first and the source. The warrior decides the night before they would wake early before G'raha does to cook some food for the both of them. And being the proud proclaimed culnarian that the warrior says they are, sets out that early morning to make food. But in the end it the kitchen ends up as a total mess and food some what burned from being slightly forgotten. And G'raha just finding it amusing and offers that they go out for breakfast, and the warrior agrees.


	12. Moved in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some domestic WoL and Exarch living together

**__Picture it:** The Scions are back in the source. The warrior and Exarch moved in together and living in the source. Which they found a way to allow G'raha to move between the source and first just like the warrior. Both G'raha and the warrior are cuddling in bed in the early part of the morning talking on what they want to do with their retirement, since both retired from their duties. A sudden knock is heard at their front door. And the warrior insists to be the one to answer it, and blindly grabs the closest piece of clothing and throws it on, to answer the door. And once the warrior opens the door to a sudden slacked jawed Alphinaud looking at them up and down. Do they become a little nervous till they look down themselves, and sees they are wearing G'raha's robes. Closing the door once Alphinaud gives an update about how the Scions are doing. Does G'raha make his presence known, by chuckling lowly. And the warrior tries to pout and mention that G'raha could have said something. But G'raha just says that it looks cute on them, and that if they don't like it then G'raha would just take it back. But the warrior just hugs the robe around themselves tighter and says that the robe is theirs now and G'raha can have their dirty old clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need full set of dentures now from this domestic fluff.


	13. Come back to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior doesn't want G'raha to leave the bed.

**Picture It:__** It's early morning in the Crystarium. And both G'raha and the warrior are sharing a bed in the Crystal Tower. G'raha is awake early while his beloved warrior still sleeps soundly with a peaceful look. So G'raha decides to get up and try to get ready for the day, or at least go to the bathroom. And as he tries so very carefully, does he fill the warriors arms both tighten around him, and pull him back down onto the soft bed. 'I don't want you to leave me Raha.' the warrior mumbles sleepily. So then G'raha just simply smile and leans into the warrior and lightly kisses them and says 'You know I love you right?' And right as he is completely asleep he hears the faint reply of 'love you too Raha.'


	14. Time out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets in trouble

**Picture it:** It's late afternoon in the Crystarium. And the warrior just got back from their time in the source. But the warrior couldn't find the Exarch anywhere. So looking the city high and low, do they finally find G'raha talking with some of the Scions. And unknown all of them you just stand there behind them listening to them talk. Till G'raha says something that was meant to stay private between the two of you. And upon hearing this the warrior grabs G'raha by the ear hard and pulls him towards the tower. Once back the warrior sets up a spot in the corner of the ocular, and motions the Exarch to sit and be silent. And of course the entire time the warrior has G'raha in time out, they see the old G'raha come through being all pouty and being a silent brat.


	15. Missing you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha gets lonely

**Pucture it:** The warrior is over in the source, and has been for quite some time. And unknown to the warrior, their beloved G'raha has become lonely with their warrior not beside them. So one day while the warrior is out gathering materials to craft, does G'raha call them with their own special linkpearl that works across spacetime. And upon hearing the warriors voice come over the line does G'raha let out a slight whimper and as they continue to talk. Do the warrior come to the realization that their boyfriend is needy, and becoming sassy, thanks to G'raha rubbing off them, does the warrior ask if they truly have to come back to take care of them. But in the end the warrior does end up coming back, cause they stay away from each other very long.


	16. Flustered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior makes G'raha flustered.

**Picture It:** It's evening in the Crystarium, and both the warrior and G'raha decides to have a private dinner together in the tower. Normally it wasn't a big deal for them to do this. But this specific evening happens to be a special one to them. It happens to be the very day on when they first met over on the source, and that very night several years ago became what they would call themselves "friends who helped each other out". When in reality after G'raha sealed himself the warrior realized that they truly loved him. So here on the first on the special evening and with them talking and joking around like no time has passed between them. The warrior realizes a little late at the joke they made that got G'raha all flustered. 'You really think I'm a Nunh?' G'raha asks. And the warrior trying hard to answer but keeps sputtering over their words. Then the warrior finally has an answer they just answer coyly 'You can be my Nunh.' And the rest of the evening the last bits of food gets left untouched and clothes thrown about. And the warrior and G'raha cuddled up to each other and not really caring that several bells has past since the sun arose that morning.


	17. New neighbor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exarch gets a hot new neighbor.

**Picture it:** It's afternoon in the Crystarium and G'raha just gets off work from his duties as Exarch for the day. And not long after getting himself settled on the couch does he suddenly started hearing boxing being moved and people talking. Particularly one person giving out orders on where things go, and just so happens that their voice was the most soothing voice he ever had the chance of hearing. And moments later later as G'raha is about to go to sleep from the lovely mysterious voice, does he hear a knock. Getting and answering the door. Door G'raha become surprised in the fact that his new neighbor happens to be no other than the lead singer of the most famous band across all the shards the Scions. And the warrior just so happens to standing at his door introducing themselves and that they are new to the area. But before G'raha process everything to say anything, does the warrior get pulled back to their place after hearing a rather loud commotion coming from their living room. Closing the door slowly then turning to lean his back on the door. Does everything catch up to him, and he can't help but feel like he's back in school and having the biggest of crushes on the warrior. And looking around at his not so messy apartment, does he decide it's time to clean and make a little something to take over to the warrior as a way to welcome them into the building.


	18. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha comes home a surprise

**Picture It:** G'raha comes home late from work. For being Exarch of the Crystarium is tiring. So G'raha doesn't really think of what day it is. Till he gets home and sees the warrior has gone overboard with decorations in their shared housing in the tower. For what holiday is this G'raha wonders to himself as he walks about their place. Till he opens the bedroom door and sees the warrior sleeping soundly at the table they setup with food and little heart decorations. And leaning down and stroking his beloveds cheek does the warrior waken, and pulls G'raha down further for a kiss and says 'Welcome home.'


	19. Date at a cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha meets the warrior for a date.

**Picture it:** It's modern day Crystarium. And the warrior is sitting at an ol' timey cafe quietly sipping away at their milkshake, while waiting for their love G'raha. So lost in thought looking at their phone. Do they not notice G'raha coming up and sitting across from them. Trying to gain their attention. Does G'raha the slide his chair out and then moves the warriors chair out and sits in their lap trying to be all pouty. But in the end the warrior can only laugh at their loves old habits and then wraps their arms around his lower back and lightly pecks him on the nose.


	20. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The WoL is roped into shopping by Alisaie and Ryne

**Picture it:** The warrior has gotten back to the first. And the first thing the warrior wanted to do besides getting cleaned up. Was to see their loved one G'raha. But it seemed fate was cruel to the warrior. For the moment the warrior gets to the first step of the tower. They are suddenly dragged towards the shops by one Alisaie with Ryne following close behind laughing. And upon asking why they are being dragged away, the only answer they get was that it was their punishment and the fact they were the only ones with enough gil to pay for some new clothes. Several hours later, and several bags hanging off the warrior like a Christmas tree. Do they hear a familiar voice suddenly. And turning around to see G'raha, so they suddenly see Thancred and hand off everything to him. The warrior only snarkely shrugs in answer, and leaves with G'raha, to make up for the lost time they had between each other when G'raha sealed himself the tower.


	21. Heartthrob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G'raha likes the WoL from afar

**Picture it:** It's second year in highschool for everyone. And G'raha sitting quietly outside under a tree with his friend Lyna. And Lyna is talking about whatever since Exarch isn't listening. Since he is deep in thought looking at the new heartthrob that started their second year at the same high school. And rumor has it that the WoL is the biggest heartthrob across all of Eorzea and Norvrandt. And everyone including G'raha is wanting to be with them. Suddenly not hearing any noise from Lyna does G'raha turn to look at her, and gets very suspicious on what she's planning. And before he knows it G'raha is pushed towards the warrior and left alone with his one and only crush, that he has no idea how to talk to. Mouth gaping like a fish, and the warrior being kind gives G'raha their phone number, and tells him to call them later after school.


	22. Come home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior calls the Exarch at work

**Picture it:** the Exarch is at work at the pizza place not to far from, his and the warriors place at the crystal tower apartments. And unknown to G'raha, does the warrior call him on his tomephone. Answering the call, does he get the warrior become excited that their beloved finally answered their call. G'raha asking what they want and can't be one the phone long. Does the warriors voice become sultry, and answers. 'I want a neck to kiss, as my appetizer, us on the bed as the main course, and for dessert I want you.' And G'raha not knowing how to answer when the warrior gets this way. For all he can do is to safely keep his boss from hearing is to reply a fake order back. But Alisaie over heard the entire thing and in her own fashion says 'One slap of meat pizza coming up.' and the warrior hearing this sputters out their apologies that their friend overheard them.


	23. Marry me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Exarch is nervous on asking his warrior to marry him.

**Picture It:** the Exarch has been acting very nervous around the warrior. And the warrior is starting to get worried on why their loved one is being that way. So with all out of ideas to try and get G'raha to tell them. They end up at Il Mehg talking with Urianger about how to get G'raha to talk to them, on what got him so nervous. But then again as the warrior leaves even more confused than before. Upon getting back to the Crystarium do they get bombarded by the Scions, asking various questions like how the Exarch proposed. Then it suddenly Dawn's on the warrior on why the Exarch has been so nervous the past couple months. That G'raha was nervous about asking the warrior for their hand in marriage. So the warrior comes up with a plan to instead of having the Exarch propose they would in the end.


	24. Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior takes the Exarch Camping

**Picture it:** The warrior is back over on the first, and the moment they come fully into the ocular, is hug G'raha tight. Then the next thing G'raha notices is him being dragged out if the tower by a very excited warrior carrying what looks to be camping supplies. And before he could ask, the warrior turns their head towards G'raha and tells him that they are going camping and that there is nothing he can do about. Especially since the warrior noticed here lately on how drained the Exarch is, from all the political talks he has been having lately. So G'raha succumbs to this little fate and tells Lyna quickly in passing to take care of things while they are out.


	25. Scam call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The warrior gets a scam call on date.

**Picture it:** The warrior and Exarch are on a date in a restaurant. And the warrior has their tomestone laying on the table to keep tabs on the time and to make sure if the Scions called they could answer it easily. But the most annoying thing the warrior thinks is the amount of scam calls they gets while doing roulletes, raids, trials, whatever it is. It's annoying, especially now with G'raha talking about some exciting thing he read in the latest tome he found. Quickly looking at the screen and just as quickly hangs up on the scammer, and before G'raha could ask, the warrior just says that's it's a scammer. And the scammer happens to be Zenos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this idea earlier in the day. Mainly from how in Eorzea they have the tomestones, and we have phones irl. I just suddenly thought what would happen if the tomestones where just like our phones, and they didn't have linkpearls.


	26. Fantasy au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fantasy au inside a fantasy world you say.

**Picture it:** It's a world of people to can draft magic and those that can are called drafters. Of the magic is called luxin. And all these drafters go to a place called the Crystarium to train and are lead by the prism called the crystal Exarch. And one so called drafters who just so happens to be a full-spectrum polychrome. And this warrior is suddenly called into service to protect the Lord prism G'raha. And has time moves on do they learn about the other. Soon do they fall in love and marry. Which unintentionally causes a war in the seven strapies that are controlled by the Crystarium. And sadly in the end does Norvrandt fall victim to the flood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sudden thought. Not long after play xiv and then reading a book.


	27. Meeting first time again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WoL and Exarch meet for the first time again.

**Picture it:** You let yourself get called over into the first finally by the mysterious voice that kept out to you. And upon arriving you get the strangest sense of deja ja vu when you meet the traveling merchant, and he tells you on how to get to the Crystarium. Upon getting to the city gates gat being stopped. But before to Long the Exarch comes to your aid, and again you get a strange sense that you met before. Now following the Exarch into the crystal tower do you truly know that this person that called you here, to this place has met you at one time. And seeing something glimmer in the distance do you go after it, and before long you are separated from the Exarch and entrapped by a mechanism that he set to protect his private Chambers from outside forces. Once the Exarch finds you trapped and on your tomestone. And finally does he rescue you. Then in the moment you call G'raha's name and the look of surprise on both your faces, as you meeting for the first time again in years.


	28. Twas the night before Starlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twas the greatest gift of all.

**Picture it:** 'Twas the night of Starlight Eve, and all through the tower. Not a creature was stirring, except for a Miqo'te; For he couldn't wait to see what he had, in hopes that Saint Starlight would bring what was asked; The Miqo'te couldn't keep nestled in their beds; because visions of who they wanted most kept dancing in their heads. And Alisaie with her sword, and Alphinaud with carbuncle, had just settled for Starlight's welcome, When out in the city came a loud racket, They sprang from their beds to see what the warrior did. At the window they saw such a big flash, no need to open the shutter to know what happened. Once outside and seeing new mounds of snow, gave way to see the warrior having fun, when their wondering eyes looked more, but a Miqo'te chasing after the warrior, Seeing two figures prance through the snow it's a wonder that they knew would happen. Calling out each out by name: "Now Warrior!" "Come, Raha!" And all through the city and the rooftops did they go. As snow fell with each step they took. With dodging mounts of snow as both are tackled, With bounds of energy do they continue, with growing joys of that of the city. How their eyes twinkled all through the night, laughs being merry when one gets tackled. As sunrise nears does everyone join in on the fun, For who couldn't ask for a better Starlight. Than a Starlight with your beloved warrior and Crystal Exarch. And as they kiss when the sun rises, do all join saying "_Happy Starlight to all, and to all a great Year!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you all enjoyed these little stories. And happy starlight everyone.


End file.
